dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vodka
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Height= |Weight= |Occupation= Manager |FamConnect = Pamput (managee) Bodyguards }} Vodka is a rich gangster who first appears in an anime filler of Dragon Ball as Panput's manager. He later appears in the Dragon Ball Z episode "The Puzzle of General Tao". Vodka wears a fancy light-green suit and a light-green hat. He has two henchmen (or bodyguards). Despite being the leader of the gang, he is actually quite childish. Biography Dragon Ball Vodka is the manager for Pamput, a movie star that has never lost a fight. When he sees how strong Goku is during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, Vodka realizes Pamput can't beat him. When Goku goes for a quick run, Vodka and his henchmen follow him in a car. When they catch him, Vodka tells Goku that the fight has been moved and he offers to take Goku to the new arena. Launch witnesses Goku getting in the car, so she chases after them. When she catches up to him, she easily defeats the manager's bodyguards. Goku runs back to the arena just in time for his fight and beats Pamput. Dragon Ball Z During the Cell Games Saga, Vodka hires Mercenary Tao to get the Dragon Balls so that he can wish for becoming emperor of the world after Cell leaves. However, Goku comes at Vodka's fortress and needs to have his Dragon Balls in order to revive all who were killed by Cell back to life. Despite ill-will towards Goku, Vodka apparently was upset that their lair's arrow traps are still active. Mercenary Tao and Vodka give Goku a challenge: if he can solve three key ring puzzles by the next day, they will give him their Dragon Balls. If he can't, then he must give them his own. Then, Vodka and Mercenary Tao grab Goku's vest, stealing the balls inside of it, and drive off, leaving Goku as well as another henchman behind at the fortress. One of the henchmen offers to help out (implying either that Vodka didn't let him in on the plan or that he planned to betray Vodka), although Goku refuses the help. In the end, Goku solves all three puzzles and uses his Instant Transmission technique to track down Vodka and Tao. With that, Goku collects the final two balls and leaves, completely oblivious that any ill will from Vodka and Tao was intended. Video game appearance In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Vodka, who wants to keep his Dragon Ball from being stolen, orders Cyborg Mercenary Tao to attack the player. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Kozo Shioya *FUNimation Dub: Sonny Strait Trivia *An official Dragon Ball Z episode listing incorrectly names Vodka as Mr. Borbonne (a gangster from the episode "A Girl Named Lime"). Interestingly enough, both are quite similar to one another: both are greedy, have a similar voice (they both talk like stereotypical Italian gangsters, though Mr. Borbonne has a higher-pitched voice), are named after a type of liquor, appeared in a filler section of the Cell Games Saga, and hired Mercenary Tao. Category:Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Gangsters